


Luz keep singing

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Humor, Other, Owls, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Luz is singing a song much to Eda and King's dismay.
Kudos: 22





	Luz keep singing

Luz was walking in the forest.

Luz began to sing in her soft yet energetic voice.

A owl heard Luz's singing and starts hooting.

Luz sanged as a owl landed on her finger.

Eda and King were eating breakfast but they heard Luz's singing.

Eda and King cover their ears in annoyance.

Eda said "Will you stop singing!"

Luz said "Lo Siento I can't help it"

King said "I hate to break it to you but your singing attract a owl"

Luz gulped 

Later that night

Luz was trying to sleep but she hears a hooting.

It was a owl.

Luz sanged quietly and a owl flies.

Luz yawned and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
